a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mounted speaker system, with the associated apparatus and method, and more particularly to wall mounted speaker system which is arranged to alleviate problems of unwanted noise in the production and transmission of the audio waves.
b) Background Art
For a number of decades in the audio industry, audio amplifiers having greater acoustic power output have become increasingly popular, and accordingly the speakers which are designed to be driven by the amplifiers with higher power have also become more popular. Also, in more recent years, there has been another trend of instead of having the bulky high performance audio equipment located in a room, the speakers are mounted in wall cavities However, there have been problems in faithfully reproducing the music or other material that is being transmitted as an audio output because of the presence of unwanted noise resulting from vibrating movement of the wall structure to which the speak is mounted. The unwanted noise arises because the wall vibrates para-sympathetically relative to the speaker output.
This difficulty of suppressing unwanted noise is especially bothersome with the lower frequency waves that are emitted from a subwoofer (e.g. in wavelengths from 20 to 200 Hz). Accordingly, what has commonly happened is that the person who has the audio speakers mounted in the wall will simply “tune down” (i.e. suppress) the lower frequency portion of the sound waves. However, this is done at the sacrifice of a faithful reproduction of the music or other material being transmitted through the speaker.
It is toward these problems that the embodiments of the present invention are directed.